the golden heart and trust
by yamamizuki
Summary: the 12 genins in konoha were reported to the academy to meet a new team...everything went well till something had seriously happened when sasuke sees his brother with a hostage...
1. The three to meet

Chapter 1: the three to meet

One beautiful morning Sakura woke up early and got dressed. She knew that day was very important as Kakashi-sensei told her to go to the academy. As she remembered his words. As she also had a flashback.

flashback

9:00 a.m  
"Kakashi-sensei! Where the heck are you!"

10:30a.m  
"I can't take it anymore!"

11:00a.m  
"Hello, and good morning team! What is wrong with you two?" said Kakashi-sensei while pointing at Sakura and Naruto.

"Does it reli kill you once to just say sorry to us!" ask Sakura with full of anger.

"Hell ya!" inner-sakura.

"So was is it Kakashi-sensei, why did you ask us to be here?" ask Naruto

"Well, tomorrow you three will be meeting a new former team 9… they will be teaming with you all… so we will be splitting up for awhile tomorrow.. so I will pick two together in three different task… the three are known as master in different jutsu and summoning.. so I will tell you more tomorrow.."

flashback end

Sakura actually excited and she hopes that she will be teaming with Sasuke. Sakura started thinking that she might be teaming the leader of the team. She was afraid that she might be the one that is weak but she had her second thoughts.

"Well, today is the day.. not to worry Sakura you can show your medic nin skills" said Sakura, trying to calm down..

When reached to the academy she saw Ino's team, Hinata's team and Neji's team. She was wondering why were they here. She thought that only her team will be here to meet the new team.

"why are u guys here?" ask sakura with full curiosity.

"You are not the only one meeting the new team 9" said Ino while thinking if there will be a cute guy in the new team but started thinking of Sasuke instead.

When Sakura saw Sasuke, she quickly rush to him to sit next to him. She was kind of hapy in a way also afraid or worried.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura while giving a sweet smile on her face.

"hn." Said Sasuke.

Suddenly, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei stepped in the class room. They were about to introduce the new team to the 4 teams the new team 9.

"Good morning, everyone. As you all know today we will be introducing the new team 9 to all of you. So if you have any question please raise up your hand." Said Kurenai-sensei

the first one to raise up was Sakura.  
"I was just wondering, where the all team 9?"

"The old team 9 are now chuunins." Said Kakashi-sensei

the second to raise up was Ten-ten  
"Are they better than us? 'cause yesterday you said they were masters of something?"

"They aren't really perfect. Don't worry we have many copies of their profiles so you all can read it." Said Gai-sensei as he passed out their profiles.

As they were reading them. They were surprised of their abilities.

"As you all know. This is the only team that has two girls and one boy." Said Asuma-sensei.

"wow! This Genshu guy is good. Hope he can show me some moves. "said Tenten in her mind.

"This Genshu guy… he is a talented taijutsu… I wonder if he knows the primary lotus gate 10!" said Rock Lee in is mind.

"This Ami girl holds the medic nin specialist name? but I wonder about the summoning of hers… a wolf?" said Hinata and Ino in their minds at the same time.

"hn. Cant wait to see this Yamamizuki girl show her moves? Talented jutsu user, a summoner and master of weapons? They got to be joking?" said Neji in his mind

"hn." Said Sasuke.

"oh man, to many good ninja's are blocking my way! But no matter what I m as great as they are!" said Naruto in his mind.

" okay teams, they are here.." said Kurenai-sensei.

"This is Genshu Kyosu."

A young and handsome boy stepped in the class. Well, all of the girls started to have their eyes on him. Some of the boys were kind of jealouse of the way he looked.

"This is Ami Senshio."

A young and cute girl stepped into the class with a very sweet smile. Well, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba started to have their eyes on her. They thought that she would be more matured than how she looks now.

"And last but not least, Yamamizuki Hayase."

A young girl came in while holding her weapon on her back. Neji ans Sasuke stared at her. Yama did not even smile a bit. She always never feel like smilling when meeting new people.

"And now all of you have met these three. You all must proceed outside and we will give your mission assignment. Plus we are goin to split the team up. Three different ninjas." Said Asuma-sensei.


	2. The quetions comes in

Chapter 2: the questions comes in

Suddenly Naruto raised up his hand and ask Kakashi-sensei a question.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Can we ask them some question before we do our missions?" squiled Naruto

"Well okay… i supposed you could.." said Kakashi-sensei while scratching his head.

So everyone was actually curos with the three of them so many of them ask the three a lot of questions. The three felt like it never bothered them. So, many more question came in.

"Hey, you with the black hair, why are you carrying that weapon for?" ask Naruto rudely.

"I am from the former Hayase Clan. So, I have to carry this and can you don't talk so rudely in front of my face again!" said Yamamizuki.

"hmph!" Naruto gave an angry expression as little lightning bolts came out shooting between Yama's and Naruto's eyes. They looked furious at each other.

"hmm… I'm very curious why are you three wearing gloves?" ask Sakura.

The three gave a disappointed look on their faces. They felt like it was the curse that gave them this to suffer. They wish that they were not the chosen one. They felt sorrow and anger in them. Nothing could change the fact that they were the one. As, the three looked at each other and slowly took off the right hand glove and show to everyone.

"This is why. We need to use gloves." Said Ami. As, the three showed their hands.

"What's wrong with it? They look like tattoos to me." Said Naruto giving a proud expression.

"They are not tattoos, you fool! They are the markings of our clans. We were born like this. And we are also the future masters." Said Genshu as his voice slowly beginning to murmured.

"gasp!"

Everyone were shocked to hear what Genshu told them. They had thought that Tsunde-sama did ot find the three of them. Well, Neji and Sasuke felt like everything is going well. As, they were waiting for anyone strong enough to take them on.

"Okay everyone, it is time to go on your missions." Said Kurenai-sensei

As, everyone went outside to be chosen in their temporary teams. Sakura and Ino had the highest hopes among the others they hope that one of them is going to partner Sasuke. But before they all start their missions they were supposed to fight with the masters.

"No! this cant be true! I cant fight with any of them! They are too good for me! Well, I need to have my hopes get better…" said Sakura while touching her hair.

flashback

Sakura holding the kunai in her hands feeling the heart to fight back the three sound ninjas in the chuunin exam. As, Sakura cut off her long beautiful hair she remembered as she was a little child with short hair.

"Now everyone take a good look at my back!" said Sakura with full determination.

end flashback

"Okay, we only start with three fights and off to your missions." Said Asuma-sensei.

"First will be Rock Lee and Genshu Kyosu" said Gai-sensei

As the both of them got ready. The both of them had a determination look on their faces and the the alert to start was gone off. Rock Lee starts with his attacks and as for Genshu he was just dodging them and not even breaking a sweat.

"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" said Rock Lee as he tried to land his attacks on Genshu.

Rock Lee was getting tried and sweating lots and lots. Genshu was still not sweating nor breathing heavily.

"SACRED LOTUS!" said Genshu and finally he land one kick on Rock Lee. Rock Lee fainted and as for the winner is Genshu.

"gasp!"

Genshu went back to stand next to his team and said "piece of cake!" And also giving a nice smile at the both of them.

"You really sicken me, Genshu!" said Yama.

As, the next fight was about to begin,Sakura had a feeling that it might be her turn. She started shivering and felt really scared. But suddenly she had her hopes up when she saw Sasuke getting ready if it was his turn.

"Second fight is Haruno Sakura against Ami Senshio" said Kurenai-sensei.

The two kunoichi's stood in front of each other and start to attack. Sakura threw some kunai's but suddenly Ami took one kunai to dodge the kunai's. Sakura ran to Ami and gave a powerful kick. Ami blocked her kick but all of the sudden Sakura cough out blood.

"coughing… Blood?.. oh no, I feel weak and less chakra now. She is reading my moves, I have to act quick." Whispered Sakura while whipping off her blood.

Sasuke was supprise to see Sakura that spiritful in this match. She was fighting with her full determination. But he wondered about the girl with the long black raven hair. He was hoping to fight with her. He felt that Yama are the rare kinds of girls. He doesn't know why but he felt it.

Sakura came in with one punch and then a kick but her hopes when down it was no use the attacks that came into Ami were all blocked. Sakura fainted as she started to cough out more blood and used up to much chakra.

"hey! Are you alright?" ask Ami as she did not continue to fight her 'cause she was concerned of a certain comrade that reminded her of. So, she started healing Sakura.

"The next match is Uchiha Sasuke against Yamamizuki Hayase!" said Kakashi-sensei

As, the both of them stood in front of each other and got ready to fight. Yama was not worried nor clueless. She tucked her hand in her pockets and wait. Sasuke was thinking of what he should do before he set an attack.

"I got it!" said Sasuke in his mind.

"heh…. Are you ready? Uchiha?" said Yama while doing her ready pose.

"hn. Don't be too confident!" said Sasuke as he felt she was insulting him.

"oh well, don't go to easy on me… I don't want to be treated like a child" said Yama.

" don't worry I wont !" said Sasuke.


	3. the young, strong and gifted

Chapter 3: the young ,strong and gifted

As, they begin their fighting. They paused for a second and thought that this isn't happening because both had a feeling that they might kill each other. The two smirked before the big fight. The 11 genins cheered for Sasuke and only two cheered for Yama which was her teammates.

"Looks like I have more supporters than you…" said Sasuke while giving a smirk.

"Supporters do not count wether you might win this battle…" Yama said sincerely.

Sasuke got a little pissed off but he also thought of what she had say was true. Somehow, he remembered somebody telling him that, he suddenly felt like killing, sadness and sorrow. Nothing really came up to him. He was ready to fight with the only person that is strong enough to go against him.

"My faith is my heart…" said Yama.

"I'm ready to fight… are you?"

"yes.." Sasuke said while giving a smirk.

So, begin the two had their hopes high enough. Sasuke and Yama kept their distance. As, they leaped three steps and did their hand seals.

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" yelled Sasuke.

""KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" yelled Yama.

The two fire up the attacks and a huge explosion just burst out. Yama jumped up and did her seal. Sasuke quickly ran up a tree and somersault backwards to make him face up Yama and did his hand seal.

"KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" yelled Sasuke.

"KATON SENZU HAYASE NO JUTSU!" yelled Yama. (Hayase's mythic fire)

Everybody gasp! And start supporting Sasuke. Sasuke was getting frustrated at them because he couldn't concerntrate . he is trying to focus on the attacks and finally he did it. His bloodline limit. The one which he was born with it. An incredible thing that can happen to him.

"SHARINGAN!" yelled Sasuke,

"Sharingan? An Uchiha's greatest ability.. How lucky of me.." said Yama.

"Now… I will show you what a Hayase's true power can do…"

Yama took off her headprotecter and threw it to Ami. Ami caught the headprotector and felt nervous. She was not hoping that Yama will do this. Yama turned to Sasuke and look like she has full determination. But Sasuke saw her fore head has the same markings on her right hand. He felt nervous and shiver a little.

"KATON HOUSENKA HAYASE NO JUTSU!" yelled Yama. (Hayase's mythical fire flower)

"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" yelled Sasuke.

"wow! They are going to waste their chakra a lot." Said Naruto.

"c'mon Sasuke!" yelled and cheered Sakura.

"save your breath ,Sakura. Sasuke wont pay attention to you. He only pays it on me." Said Ino proudly. But Sakura ignored her and she also felt hatred.

Yama and Sasuke's jutsu's made a huge explosion of fire. As, they still had the feeling of hate and detest on somebody. They really want to test their skills. Yama smirked and ran around Sasuke as fast as possible. Suddenly, Yama kicked Sasuke into a mid air and did her taijutsu which you might feel this happened before.

"SHISHI RENDAN!" yelled Yama. As, she kicked Sasuke down but she did not want to hurt him so, she kick him down and to the tree near by.

"argghhh!... RAIKIRI!" yelled Sasuke while running towards Yama.

"PHEONIX CLAW!" yelled Yama while running towards Sasuke.

But suddenly, a young Yama appear in her own head and a young Sasuke appear in his head. Suddenly, they woke up from their fighting and control themselves. 

"OH SHIT!" said Sasuke

"NO!" said Yama.

"I can't stop!" said Sasuke and Yama together.

But suddenly they in the mid air looking at each other. Their right hand was across each others shoulders. Sasuke and Yama suddenly cough out blood in front of each other. Everybody gasp! As, they could not see them hurt anywhere.

cough

cough

cough

"I don't see any injuries on them!" said Naruto. As, Yama and Sasuke widen their eyes in shock.

Yama put down her hand and put her hand in her pocket. Sasuke took his left hand to hold his right hand. Sasuke shivered in shocked as he did not know what really happened. Yama looked disappointed.

"hey, give me your right hand.." said Yama. As, Sasuke showed his hand to her. Yama grabbed his hand and started healing it.

"what did you do that for?..." Sasuke said with curiosity.

"I only care for these 15 genins. I'm concern of each and everyone… that is why.." said Yama sincerely.

Sasuke sat back down near a tree to rest so as, Yama did. She wanted to talk to him. But never felt to. He was too quite . Sasuke also wanted to talk to her about something but he felt like she is too quite. He also felt like she isn't like any other girls in the academy, she was the rare kinds. Sasuke finally realize that she was the not annoying, that does not interfere nor talk a lot and most of all never talk about boys or fall in love with him.

"Kakashi-sensei… who won this battle?" ask Sakura.

"it is a draw… they are both strong and gifted…" said Kakashi-sensei.

"Okay, everybody now we will assign you to your mission." Said Gai-sensei.

"Don't you think they should rest first!" ask Kurenai-sensei.

"Okay, okay… you guys can rest for one hour…" said Gai-sensei

So, everybody took a break. It was almost to 12 noon. Sakura offer everyone something to eat. She made something delicious for them something for them to enjoy before the missions.

"here you go, take some of these.." said Sakura while giving a sweet smile to Genshu as in she also has a crush him too.

"uhh… thanks?" said Genshu while taking one piece of what she made.

" here you go, Sasuke-kun and Yama-chan.." said Sakura while offering the goodies to them.

"thanks… Sakura…chan…" said Yama.

"hn." Said Sasuke

So when Sakura went to talk to Ami, Sasuke decided to talk to Yama. He saw her fixing her weapons by cleaning them and putting back on her headprotector. He looked at her as if she was calm and friendly but then again she is very lonely. So, he had no choice of doing anything on this very boring day for him and also while waiting for an hour to finish so, that they get to their missions.

"Sasuke.. what is important to you? What is the meaning of life, in your life?" ask Yama as, she knows that he is also a lone wolf in konoha like her.

"huh?" said Sasuke.

"uh..mm.. to rvenge for my clan… I trying to get rid of a certain someone… that someone is my brother… I hate his living soul…" said Sasuke while spacing out a little.

"it is Itachi isn't it? He killed my clan and has my sister as hostage… I want to kill the Akatsuki… I don't want their existence anymore.. they are only creating war among others.." said Yama with anger.

Sasuke was supprised to hear this. He finally found someone that he could relate as a best friend. He was hoping that she might tell more about herself to him. He felt like they were alike. They both were living under the shadow of the same person. Two brave shinobis from konoha is gone. One was Yama's sister the good and the other was Itachi, Sasuke's brother the bad. Maybe this turn out how Sasuke wanted from along time ago, a friend that he could relate to.


	4. a new friend

Chapter 4: a new friend

When Sasuke saw Yama wrapping her hand with a cloth, he felt like she knew that she was doing everything according to keep yourself safe and not being badly injured. Sasuke thought he could befriends with her, but the only problem is that he felt like he wasn't himself. All the time he would never want to make friends to a girl because he thought that they might annoy him but she didn't she was different, she was like him but much more friendlier.

"Hey…"

Sasuke was spacing out. Yama knew he was but she just give a small smile to him.

"You ain't bad at all…"

"thanks… well I am not this nice all the time.. but I will make sure I will…"

"no problem…" said Yama while giving a sweet smile.

Sasuke started to blush just a bit. He actually saw how she smiled to him, she was very sweet when she was smiling at him. His heart beat a little faster than normal. He was kind of liking having a friend like her. She was nice but quiet, rough but sweet, determined and fair. He was thinking that he might have seen somebody last time when he was eight before his clan was murdered.

flashback.

"hi.." said a young girl with raven black hair.

"umm.. hi?" said Sasuke.

they looked at each other. They were good friends then. But Sasuke never get to see her again from that day.

"bye… I hope we meet each other again Sasuke…"

"bye.. oh wait, what's your name…"

Before he could call her back she was gone. Sasuke was upset even when his mother asked him what happen to him. He could only keep quiet.

end of flashback.

"Why those this memory rings in my head" said Sasuke in his mind.

Suddenly Gai-sensei called all of them to get ready for the mission. They also almost forgotten that they will be in different teams. They were hoping they will prtner with the right person this time.

"Okay, we will announce the teams… two in one team.." said Gai-sensei.

"well, Kakashi you pick the three first teams!"

"Okay, Sasuke with Yama, Genshu with Sakura and Naruto with Hinata."

Hinata blushed 'cause she is supposed to partner naruto. Sasuke was shocked that he was supposed to partner Yama, actually excited 'cause she doesn't talk much. Sakura was also blushing 'cause she is supposed Genshu. Genshu was also good looking to her. She had heart shapes in her eyes when looking at him 'cause he will smirk back her her.

"Okay, Asuma you are next!"

"Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji with Shino."

"No! I m supposed to be team up with Shikamaru again. Sakura gets a good looking guy then I do.." said Ino in her mind with full disappointments.

"This is so troublesome…" said Shikamaru softly so that nobody could hear him say it.

Chouji could only munch on his potato chips and Shino could only play with his bugs. Both had no complains.

"Kurenai? Your turn"

"Okay, umm.. let's see… Kiba you will be with Ami."

"And now it is my turn. Neji you will go with Tenten… and Rock Lee you will be with me… I need you to help me out and it is part of your training."

"Aww…. I have to stay back?" said the whining Rock Lee.

"Okay here are your task read them carefully… and retrieve the items…" said Kakashi-sensei.

So, all of them read their missions. They read it two to three times.

"Okay, we have to retrieve ten forbidden scrolls.." said Yama.

"We have to collect the Legendary Kunais…" said Sakura.

"We have to retrieve the one and only Cosmos flower with red leaves…" said Naruto.

"We need to take back the Shadow Flower of The Hidden Falls in the Cave of Falls" said Shikamaru.

"Collect the Bug of Temorin" Said Chouji while munching his chips.

"Find the Dragon statue of Fire…" said Ami.

"Find three Sacred Scrolls from the Hidden Sand Village…" said Tenten.

When everybody finished reading their assignments, they were ready to head off to do it. Luckily, all of them brought their bags 'cause the mission might take three to five days to complete everything. Yama had packed medicine and lots of weapons. Ami packed her herbs into a pouch. Genshu packed lots of weapons into his bag.

"So, are you all ready?" ask Kurenai-sensei.

"Yes ma'am!" Said everybody together at the same time.

"Good.. Now off you go…"

Everybody when off by using their chakra to their foots to run fast enough to get to their destination. Sasuke and Yama was faster than most of them. They all hold their maps just in case they would go missing or lost. Each teams are supposed to retrieve to things and send them to Tsunade-sama.

"C'mon we will reach to the first destination before we head on the second tomorrow.." said Yama.

"Okay.." said Sasuke while nodding.

While running, a young Sasuke started flashing in her head. She feeling very dizzy and don't know what to do but to ask Sasuke to hold up for a while. She couldn't stand or do anything.

"Ah!... My head it hurts…. Ouch?"

"Sasuke… wait… I need to.. uh…" said Yama as she collapsed to the ground.

"Yama!"

"What's wrong with you?" said Sasuke while shaking Yama. But she just didn't say a thing.

Sasuke could only let her rest. While she was resting he climbed up a tree to look at the scenery. He a saw a beautiful sunset and suddenly the same little came in his mind again.

flashback

"Isn't the sunset nice, Sasuke"

"yeah…"

"Sasuke I wont be able to see you again… I hope you understand me… bye.."

"wait, I didn't get to know your name…"

Before he ever said those last words she was already gone. He would always see her in his memories.

end flashback

But he wondered if Yama was the young girl that he met last time. They look the exact the same. But he asked himself why he keeps on asking himself these questions. He felt like a waste of time. Then, suddenly the young girl appeared again.

"uh… my head.. what happen…"

"That is the question I was hoping to ask you? So, aren't you telling…" ask Sasuke while giving a sarcastic look on his face.

"I could only tell you if I'm ready…"

"whatever…"

"we will be resting here tonight before we head on tomorrow…" 

"Okay…."


	5. The heart to every missions

Chapter 5: the heart to every missions.

Collecting the Legendary Kunais

"Hmm… I wonder how Sasuke-kun is doing" ask Sakura softly and wondered a little.

"Hey… so, your name is Sakura, right?" ask Ganshu.

"Yup that's my name alright…" she giggled a little causing her to blush too.

"If I tell you this pls don't tell anyone…"

"okay, I promise…"

"Sakura… you look kinda cute don't you know that… Please don't tell anyone I told you that.. "

"Don't worry I wont…"

Sakura started to have a bigger crush on Genshu instead. She felt like he was telling his own feelings to her. She also almost forgotten about Sasuke too. Suddenly, Sakura saw something shiny and as, she picked it up she said.

"It's one of the Legendary Kunais! Gasp… I found it! Genshu-kun…."

"Great job, Sakura.. Sakura-chan…."

Suddenly a few ninjas appeared out of nowhere. They have no choice but to fight them. Sakura wasn't feeling worried 'cause she knows that she wouldn't mess up again. Genshu got ready with his weapons and his weapon scrolls. They were ready to fight.

"Sakura… Don't let your guard down!"

"I know what to do.. Don't worry!"

Genshu suddenly did his taijusus skills. His attack hit about four of the ninjas that attacked them. There were many ninjas so, they couldn't count them all.

"SACRED LOTUS!" Genshu said when he hit four ninjas.

"Okay, Sakura you can do this just believe yourself." Said Sakura in her mind.

Sakura took out four kunais and threw them at the other four ninjas. She also tied up a tag that says "BOMB!". She threw at them and as, the kunai exploded, the ninjas fainted.

"Hehe.. Don't mess with me…."

"oh no! there's more coming what should we do Genshu-kun…?"

"Stand back Sakura …. I will finnish this quick"

Sakura hid behind a tree and as, she watch Genshu taking over all of those ninjas.

"TWIN DRAGONS!"

Suddenly thousands of different just drop on and hit the ninjas. They were badly injured and they ran away. They were disappointed 'cause they couldn't save the kunai.

"Wow! Genshu-kun you really are good.."

"Thanks.."

"But I wonder what did they want with this kunai?"

"I'm not sure… but with have to protect it…"

"Anyway, how many more kunais to go, Genshu-kun?"

"Four more… well, lets rest before we search the second one tomorrow…"

"Sure thing.."

Retrieving the one and only Cosmos Flower with red leaves

Ino and Shikamaru was going on the mission as usual. Ino doesn't like teaming with him 'cause the only thing he says is 'troublesome'. She knew he wouldn't change not a single thing. Shikamaru had nothing in his mind. He really doesn't like teaming up with Ino 'cause he will end up arguing with her. He always hated that.

"Hey, Shikamaru how many flowers do we have to find?"

"Only one."

"One!"

"Yeah only one, so troublesome finding this flower… I suppose you know where it is?"

"Man, why is it so troublesome that he always thinks… he always thinks that he all that.." said Ino in her mind

As they continued walking, Ino spotted something. She went a little closer and she saw the Cosmos Flower that they were looking for. She smilled and tried to climb the tree to get it.

"Hey! The flower is up there… Wait down here while I get it"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Shikamaru while giving a sarcastic look. Ino started grumbling.

when she was about almost to the top to get the flower. She quickly jump on the brunch and try to reach for the flower.

"Almost there, argh almost got it…. Yes, got it!"said Ino Happily and proudly.

Suddenly the tree branch was breaking, Ino did not notice as she slipped off the branch she was screaming.

"ahhh! Help!"

Shikamaru looked up as he heard Ino screaming and saw her falling down towards him. He quickly catch her before she hurt herself. And finally he caught her. Ino and Shikamaru blushed a little at each other. Shikamaru put Ino down onto the ground.

"Got the flower!.."

"That's… umm… great , Ino"

"c'mon let's head back to Konoha before sunset."

"sure…"

As Ino and Shikamaru ran back to Konoha, they both remembered the thing that happened before. Actually Ino had feelings for Shikamaru and also Shikamaru does the same for Ino. She wondered maybe Shikamaru is the kind of guy she should have. Shikamaru was feeling tensed up 'cause he wanted to confess his feelings to Ino.

"Hey.. Shikamaru…"

"Uhh… huh.. Yeah?"

"I know this is crazy but… ummm…sweating… I like you…"

"huh? Really?"

"Yeah… I do…"

"Well me too.." said Shikamaru while giving a smile.

Bug of Temorin

Shino and Chouji was doing fine no complains or anything. As, Chouji munched on his chips and Shino playing with his bugs (eww! Lolx) They both were doing so much better than the other teams.

munch

munch

munch

"So, where munch.. are we munch.. going now? munching"

"hmm, This way…"

Chouji followed Shino. Suddenly a bug just landed on Chouji's chips. Chouji noticed the bug was there and asked Shino.

"Shino! Is this the bug?"

"Wait, let me check this bug out. Hmm.. wait this is the bug… how did you find it?"

"It just flew on my chips" said Chouji while smilling

Shino and Chouji became really good friends on that day. They were the only one that did not complaint a single word on the whole mission.

Finding the Dragon Statue of Fire

Kiba and Ami were moving on quite smoothly like Ino and Shikamaru. Ami really liked Akamaru. She thinks that it was adorable and friendly.

"ruff!" said Akamaru while looking at Ami friendly.

"Aw.. you are so adorable…" said Ami while patting its head.

"you.. like animals?.. don't you?" ask Kiba while blushing a little.

"Yeah I do… especially little dogs… giggling"

Kiba gave a smile and looked at her. Suddenly they felt like they were on the third destination. They have a long time to find the statue. One thing that it is also already sunset and they were about to stop.

"hey it is sunset we will continue tomorrow.."

"fine with me.. how bout you Akamaru?" ask Kiba while looking at Akamaru.

"ruff!"

Ami giggled at Akamaru as she couldn't resist the little dog's cuteness. She also feel comfortable around Kiba not like around Genshu when he tries to show off like he is the great one. She always thinks that Genshu tries hard but couldn't beat Yama for his own sake.

"we will rest here.." said Ami while thinking bout Yama.

flashback

A young girl with raven-black hair came out. The young girl was waiting for someone.

"Hi… what's your name?" asked the raven-black haired girl.

"my name is Ami Senshio"

"Oh okay… well I got to go… bye.." said the young girl

"Bye"

While Ami saw the young girl went off with a young boy with raven-black hair too. She didn't think that he would be his brother 'cause they don't look alike nor act like one. They looked like the exact same age together. And as they went off, Ami saw the little girl carefully.

end flashback

Finding the three Sacred Scrolls from the Hidden Sand Village

Neji did not say a thing along the whole journey with Ten-ten. Ten-ten could only watch where they were going. She felt bored without anybody saying a word especially Neji. She did not know how long she could last with him this quiet. She couldn't take it and ask Neji what is wrong with him indirectly.

"Neji, is there something wrong?"

"… nothing is wrong…. silence"

"Geez, I wish he could talk more than this.." said Ten-ten in her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"… Yeah.." Neji was kind of feeling tensed up. She only now wonder what is wrong.

"Neji, you can tell me anything.. wether if it is a secret or not.. I can keep it as one and treat it like one."

Neji felt as she understands him no matter what he tells her. He really feels more kind hearted around her. She was a friend or other than a friend to him. She is special in that way to him.

"I know it sounds crazy but… I wonder if … you .. like… me?"

Ten-ten couldn't believe what she's been asked to answer. She blushed a little. She knew that she couldn't tell a lie to anyone. She was feeling tensed up 'cause she doe not know what to say to him. He has been her special friend since when they became a team.

"ummm… if I say yes what would you say?"

"I will tell you that I love you… and I'm sorry if spoke to you coldly."

"Well, Neji.. I love you too… no matter what." Said Ten-ten while smiling at him.

Neji looked at Ten-ten and wanted to ask her something else but he felt maybe he could ask again another time. Suddenly both of them started to feel more on focusing on the mission. They were almost to the village.

"here we are… the Hidden Sand Village…"

"Hey something hit me!" said Ten-ten while trying to pick up the thing that she had hit.

she rubbed the thing clean so she could take a look of the thing better. Suddenly she gasp till Neji could even hear it. She was very happy.

"What's wrong?"

"hehe.. It is one of the Sacred Scrolls!" said Ten-ten proudly.

"that's good."

"yawn I'm tired lets rest here before we head on to the next one. yawn" said Ten-ten while yawning with her mouth wide open.

"sure thing… we only have two more to go." Said Neji while smiling at Ten-ten.

**A/N: sorry that I need to pair me and Sasuke up, and Sakura plus Genshu. Is just that I feel like pairing this way. Lolx… sry for this … but pls do continue to read my fan fiction thx…**


	6. the truth might reveal tonight

Chapter 6: The truth might reveal tonight

It was night time and Sasuke was sleeping. Yama couldn't sleep 'cause all the things she could remember is Sasuke and herself when she was younger.

"why must it be now… I told him I couldn't see him again…" said Yama.

Yama sat near a river where she and Sasuke sat up camp. She was feeling confuse and disappointed. Now, she couldn't bare with this in her head. Suddenly awaken, he quietly sneak behind the tree to see what was Yama doing. He saw as if she was praying or wishing for something.

"Why now, how could I tell him… when we met last time, it was to hard to see his face surprise… I don't want that to happen again.."

"was she.. the girl… last time… wait, it couldn't be… she is her… but?"said Sasuke in his mind as he couldn't believe what she had said. He was a bit happy to see her but all the sudden he saw her face with disappointments that made him lose his happiness instead it turned into his confusion.

Yama was looking at the river. She looked down and saw something dark like a figure but she couldn't tell what was it. She couldn't sence any enemies or danger. She quickly dive into the water to check it out. As she swam deeper she could see the thing clearly. But it was covered with sand.

"Yama! Where did you go? Damn it!" said Sasuke as he was frighten that Yama wasn't there.

Yama tried to pull the thing but it was stuck. She was running out of air and couldn't help it. She quickly took out her kunai and tried to take the thing out. Suddenly Sasuke saw bubbles form the river. He could only sense danger but no enemies. So he quickly dove into the water and he saw Yama trying to get something out. He swam to her and helped her. They had succeed taking the thing out. Yama grabbed it and they both swam up.

"breathing heavily… coughing… got it…"

"What is that… breathing heavily" said Sasuke while looking at her.

Yama rubbed the sand of and smirk.

"One down and nine more to go…" said Yama.

Sasuke gave a smirk. They were planning to go on as they couldn't sleep at all. But Yama kept on thinking about her past and tried not give a disappointing face to Sasuke. Sasuke and Yama packed their stuffs in their bags and were ready to head off the nine more destination.

flashback

"Sasuke what are you doing?" ask a young girl with raven black hair

"nothing I am just thinking about my father"

"oh okay, well, whats wrong?"

"my father pays to much attention to my brother.. and not me.."

"oh I see.. don't worry Sasuke I will pay more attention to you.. besides you are my best friend.." said the little girl while smilling at him. Sasuke smilled back at herand knowing that he can only trust her from now on.

That is the last time I ever heard her saying that but why does she need to avoid this thing. I still trust her but I wonder if she still does.

end flashback

Yama was looking down the whole mission. She was finishing the mission but she wondered where were the enemies it is too quiet for this kind mission. It was very strange she did not stop wondering why.

"how many did we get already, Sasuke"

"Seven only..."

"Seven? This is the second day of the mission this is impossible."

"wrong.. this is the third day.. we did not sleep for the second time…"

"oh okay, but I… what is wrong with this mission? I cant put a finger to it?"

Sasuke also realizes that the mission what something that isn't happening. It was too easy for them. But Sasuke only focusing on Yama as he wanted to know the truth about her.

"Yama I need an answer from you."

"Huh? Uh okay…"

"Did I seen you before when we were younger?"

"…."

"and were you the one that trusted me?"

"yes.." said Yama softly.

"Then, why didn't you tell me that!"

"I couldn't and I cant"

"Why"

"it is nothing… my faith have been gone since the day your brother had kidnapped my sister and killed my clan!"

"…."

"now, I could only find her and kill the whole akatsuki… especially their leader.."

Sasuke gave a smile. " I trust you." Yama looked at Sasuke and said "Thanks" Sasuke knew that she wasn't like other girls. For example Ino she is the annoying one that likes to hug Sasuke on his back , Sakura well she is not annoying but likes to hang around him all the time and the others well they are all fan girls which makes them much more annoying than anyone else.

" c'mon lets finnish this thing and go back home. I need to train more than doing thing for the hokage"

Sasuke nodded at Yama's suggestion.

It was around 5 in the afternoon. Sasuke and Yama were almost done as they need to find the last scroll before they head back to the academy. They were at their tenth destination but now trying to find the scroll. They looked high and low but could not find. It was getting late. They cant take it anymore they really want to go back to konoha. They also take this mission troublesome. 

"I cant believe that I approve this mission… this is very troublesome… we cant even find the tenth scroll…" Yama was getting sick of this mission. She couldn't take it anymore.

"hn."

Sasuke was trying to find the scroll on the trees and Yama was looking for the scroll underground. Yama punched the ground. She use her chakra to make the ground move into cracks. Sasuke's sweat drop and widen his eyes (the goofy kind) as he couldn't believe what he had saw.

"Hey I found it!"

"coming up… hold up"

Yama quickly climb up the tree and they found the last and final scroll. They were happy but suddenly somebody out of nowhere appered but the both of them couldn't tell who was it.

"who are you? Show yourself!"

The person chuckled and came forward while holding someone. As the person appeared the both couldn't believe who it was.

"Sayori! Sayori nee-chan!" yelled Yama.

"Yama? Go, run, pls…"

"no! I cant get you hurt here"

"Hehe… that is right Yama go and run away for your sister… "

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here!"

"oh, it is you little brother.. you want to kill me come here…"

"I will kill you no matter what, Itachi!" Sasuke yelling back to his older brother Itachi.

Yama collapsed to the ground as she saw her sister trapped around the wire. Yama's eyes started to widen and she just have her memories with her sister.

flashback

"Yama? Are you here? Yam-…"

"I'm here sister… what do you want?"

"Do you want to train with me? I have the day off…" said Sayori while giving a sweet smile to her dear little sister.

"Hai!"

"Yama I also need to tell you something and please keep it with you and remember it in your mine all the time…"

"I promise, sister"

"here this is a Sacred Necklace.. keep it with you and remember that 'your faith is the key to to your heart'… remember this and I know you can do and make everything better.." said Yama's sister and while giving Yama a hug.

end Flashback

Yama took out her necklace and remembered her sisters words. She had her determination high. She knew what she could do now. She saaw Sasuke ready to charge up to Itachi before Sasuke did Yama stopped him and told him that she will help him defeat this man and she also promise to her sister that she will rescue her and make her come back home to live with her.

"Itachi I m your opponent now!"

"let's see if you can" said Itachi while chucking.

"don't worry I will!"

**A/N: hey guys this part is where Yama fights with Itachi but end up Sasuke killing him. Just read more I hope you will like this. And sry to the sakusasu fans. This time I want to pair me and sasuke up and sakura with genshu. Thx for reading and pls do read more.**


End file.
